The present invention relates to a method of controlling a continuously variable automotive transmission for continuously or steplessly varying the speed ratio between input and output rotational speeds according to an indication of the driver's intention of acceleration or deceleration, an indication of an engine power output, and alternative selection of forward and neutral transmission positions, and for transmitting the engine power output to wheels dependent on the operation of a clutch.
There is known a continuously variable automotive transmission for continuously varying the speed ratio by steplessly varying the displacement of a hydraulic motor. Generally, such a known automotive transmission is designed to vary the speed ratio slowly in order to achieve smooth speed changes.
When starting the automobile within a short period of time after it has abruptly been stopped from a running condition, the automobile tends to move before a speed change toward a smaller speed ratio, i.e., deceleration, is completed since the speed ratio is varied slowly by the continuously variable automotive transmission. Therefore, the automobile may not be started smoothly under such a condition.